


【闲萍衍生】【明李abo】言多必失（秦明x李维民）

by DUNDUANG



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUNDUANG/pseuds/DUNDUANG
Summary: 男人不能被说不行。
Relationships: 秦明x李维民
Kudos: 7





	【闲萍衍生】【明李abo】言多必失（秦明x李维民）

是刚刚工作没几年在成熟和单纯之间的秦明  
和  
又辣又俏的警花

abo预警abo预警abo预警  
阿卷第一次写abo（瑟瑟发抖（那些知识都是随便看来的，要是有bug别在意哈

明A李O  
白兰地酒x雨后森林

李维民喝醉了。  
秦明搀着他，（要不是怕别人说三道四，秦明都想抱着了），好不容易到了李维民家门口，在上衣口袋掏到了钥匙。秦明把人放躺在床上，开始给李维民脱鞋脱衣服。  
李维民酒品好。喝醉了也不闹，就睡觉。整张脸被酒精染上了红，秦明没敢多看，因为看了一眼就忍不住看第二眼，谁知道多看两眼就怎样。会怎样呢？其实什么都不会。依秦明的性子，他也不敢上手做什么，只敢心心念念地喜欢他上司。  
秦明给李维民盖好了被子，抬脚准备出去的时候，却闻到一股淡淡的味道。是信息素。是omega的信息素。是……雨后森林的味道。秦明没忍住多吸了几下。

李维民从来不知道喝酒会让发情期提前。今晚的聚会他确实喝得多了些，但还没到走不动路的程度。但秦明在一旁急得不行，李维民暗暗笑着，那就给你一个机会好了。直到自己被放躺在床上，秦明也没做什么，李维民心里想这孩子怎么这么木。正想着，李维民感觉自己后面湿了。  
发情期提前了。

秦明作为一个aphla，发情期非常稳定。但是他没想到，omega的信息素会让自己的发情期提前。他吸气的那一会，自己白兰地的信息素已经让李维民后面全湿透了，只不过表面上还装醉呢。秦明后知后觉地发现李维民发情期来了，他一边控制着自己的信息素不要乱放，一边逼着自己不要后退，往外走。  
“别走啊……”李维民幽幽地吐出这句话，“我…抑制剂也用完了，我没想到会提前。”  
“那…怎么办？”秦明感觉自己真的快待不下去了，真的快撑不住了。  
“那就别憋着了，你以为我看不出来，你喜欢我？”  
“！”秦明感觉自己真的撑不住了。

“哈啊…秦…秦明…”  
“怎么了？把您弄疼了？”  
艹，李维民在心里骂了一句，这人怎么就这么木。他扯过刚刚脱下来的裤子，拽下手铐，给秦明铐上了。  
“不…您…您为什么…”  
“因为你不行。”  
李维民拉开秦明裤子拉链，秦明的性器就弹了出来，李维民倒吸了一口气，在心里感慨。“我在想啊，你都这么硬了，怎么还能忍得住呢？”李维民一手套弄着秦明的性器，一手解着秦明的上衣扣子。  
“因为…您是我上司…”  
“嚯，就因为我是你上司，你就软成这样？”  
“我——”  
“那我要不是你上司呢？你也这么软？”  
李维民借着酒劲，又有秦明信息素的刺激，说话也不过脑子，张口就是小啊、软啊什么的，他没管秦明的脸色，自己说得快活才是首要。正当他想着这小子怎么不说话的时候，他听见了手铐解开的声音。  
“你不管是不是我上司，我都硬，因为，是你呀。”秦明  
咬牙切齿地笑着说出这句话，翻身把李维民铐住了：“李局，我到底是小是软，到底行不行，马上您就知道了。”  
“不是…你、你不是…被我铐着吗？”  
“我虽然是法医，但是跟着您干这么多年，我好歹要学点什么吧？”秦明让李维民跪趴在床上，双手在那臀瓣上就扇了一下，声音清脆得很。李维民腰细，现在又没穿裤子，全身只上身还整齐着。湿透了的穴口泛着水光，加上跪趴的姿势显得更色情，秦明在穴口碰了一下，就听李维民喘了一声，信息素散得更多了，都是渴求的意味。秦明往穴内探进一根手指，伏下身，贴在李维民耳边说：“李局，你好紧啊。”  
“你…你…”李维民根本说不全话，他哪里想到秦明是这样的。秦明的手指又多了几根，拿手术刀的手指翻来覆去的灵活算是找对了地方，硬是把李维民直接就玩射了一次。  
满脸潮红的上司正喘着气趴在自己身下，这个现实让秦明又硬了几分。“李局，今天也让下属教您一个道理，言多必失。”说着，秦明把李维民翻过来，抬起腿，就进了去。  
“啊！太…太大了…啊…”李维民向后仰着头，穴道被猛地填满的感觉让他睁大了眼睛，身子紧紧绷着，差点没把秦明夹射。秦明被夹得头皮发麻，却也知道不能心急，只能含着李维民的耳垂模糊地说：“李局，您放松点。”一边说，一边散着信息素安抚着上司。白兰地的葡萄果香让李维民感觉自己又醉了一次，发情期带来的情潮让他软了态度，他偏头拿鼻尖去蹭秦明的脸，软呼呼地说：“你别铐着我好不好…难受…”  
“不好。”秦明满脸都写着“腹黑”两个字，他感觉到李维民已经放松了不少，把软成一滩水的上司一捞，让他坐在自己身上，双手一松，直直地让性器顶到了最深。发情期的omega非常敏感，根本禁不住这样的刺激，李维民攀着秦明的肩膀，呜咽着又射了一次。  
“我这都没动，您倒射了两次，李局，到底谁不行啊？”秦明笑眯眯地脱下李维民的外套，故意把白衬衫脱一半，半掉不掉地挂在身上，领带也没解，松了一半，也松松垮垮地挂在脖子上。  
“还…还是…你不行…”李维民才从高潮的快感里缓过劲，听见秦明嘲笑自己，又嘴硬地怼回去，“都没把我弄舒服…”  
“您这说得不对，这不叫弄，这叫操。”秦明话说完掐着李维民的腰就操了起来，发情期omega的内壁又紧又热，秦明止不住地喂叹上司身体的淫荡，忍不住操得更用力。omega的自体润滑液被操得不受控制地往下流，被交合带出了水声。  
“呜…你…你慢…慢点…”李维民被干得说话都带上了鼻音，生理性的眼泪被秦明顶一下，掉一滴，“我…呜…错了…别来了…”  
“这就认错了？您还没说到底谁不行，到底谁软呢？”秦明就着现在骑乘的姿势把上司抱起来，李维民惊恐地勾住秦明的脖子，长腿也紧紧盘上秦明的腰：“你…要干嘛…”  
“继续操你啊，直到你说为止。”秦明开始往浴室走。这个姿势只会让性器进得更深，李维民实在忍不住，哭着求饶：“是…是我…不行…呜嗯…不行了…秦明…呜…秦明…”委屈的尾音加上信息素里的委屈让秦明也不好再欺负下去，又把人抵在浴室冰凉的墙上，又抽插了好一会，最后把精液射在了李维民的小腹上。李维民早就在秦明到浴室之前就射了。秦明咬上上司脖后的腺体：“只是暂时标记，没事的。”

———END


End file.
